


unspoken feelings

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, Romance, Spoilers, Typos
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untuk dua orang yang pernah saling jatuh cinta namun tak pernah mengerti rasa asing itu—meski kenyataan enggan memberi kesempatan, maut lebih dulu menjemput, serta realitas menampar kalian dengan keras, semoga kalian dapat meraih kebahagiaan itu walau entah di mana./ BL, OOC, typo(s)! Untuk #FID_8 dan Event Garis Miring. RnR?</p>
            </blockquote>





	unspoken feelings

**Title : unspoken feelings**

**Disclaimer : Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning : BL, OOC, typo(s), _spoiler_ episode 11, _missing scene_ episode 12, dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Diperuntukkan untuk Event Garis Miring dan Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #8**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Miyoshi memainkan selembar kartu yang terselip di antara jemari lentiknya. Senyum miring terulas sempurna di wajah tampannya, sementara jemarinya dengan terampil memainkan kartu tersebut. Hei, yang bisa memainkan kartu bukan hanya Tazaki. Lagi pula, berbeda dengan pria muda bermata sipit itu yang kerap kali menyelipkan sulap kecil dalam permainannya sementara Miyoshi hanya sekadar memindahkan kartu tersebut dari sela jemarinya ke sela jemari yang lain.

“Sedang apa kau di sini?”

Miyoshi menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh, menemukan Hatano tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan menyelidik setengah bosan dan tangan dijadikan bantalan belakang kepala.

Pria muda berambut coklat tanah itu mengulas senyum miring. “Tidak ada,” ia menjawab seraya menggidikkan bahu.

“Heh, pendusta,” ejek Hatano seraya mendengus. Ditariknya kursi di dekat Miyoshi, kemudian duduk dengan kaki diletakkan ke atas meja.

Miyoshi memandanginya dengan sorot mata mencemooh, keping coklat senada helai rambutnya melirik pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu penuh hina. "Oh, seperti kau tahu tentangku saja, Hatano," ia menyeletuk.

Hatano mendesis, kesal dengan nada yang dilontarkan rekannya. "Mau kubanting kau?" ancamnya. Miyoshi tentu tahu gelar master beladiri yang disandangnya bukanlah omong kosong.

Miyoshi mengangkat kedua tangannya, membuat gestur menyerah. "Aku menolak kekerasan,” tolaknya.

Hatano mendengus sinis, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Manik coklatnya melirik kartu yang terselip di antara sela jemari rekannya, lalu menyeletuk, “Aku tak akan heran kalau kau memegang Joker,” cetusnya sembari memainkan kursi ke depan dan ke belakang.

Miyoshi menyeringai. “Kalau begitu kau akan heran sekarang,” katanya.

“Oh ya?” Hatano memandang pria berambut coklat tanah itu menghina, tampak tertantang.

“Berani taruhan?” Miyoshi balas menantang.

Hatano memandangi si pria narsistik lekat-lekat, kemudian duduk dengan tenang tanpa memainkan kursi. Pikirannya sibuk mengalkulasi. “As hati, tiga hati, Queen,” cetusnya yakin setelah membiarkan dialog di antara mereka mengudara selama beberapa sekon.

Seringai puas terukir di bibir Miyoshi. “Kau berutang padaku,” ucapnya sembari meletakkan kartu tersebut di atas meja.

Kartu dua hati.

Sebelah alis Hatano terangkat. “Kepalamu terbentur saat kemari?”

“Menurutmu?” Senyum misterius Miyoshi bertahan di wajah tampannya. Bahkan Hatano sendiri tak mampu menangkap maksudnya.

.

.

.

“Kantor Staff Pusat lagi, Sakuma- _san_?” celetuk sebuah suara.

Sakuma menoleh, mendapati Miyoshi tengah bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

“Miyoshi ...”

Miyoshi memandangi tentara itu dengan sorot mencemooh. “Kau sedang belajar mengeja namaku?” hinanya.

Sakuma menarik napas, mengingatkan diri untuk menahan amarah, tinggal cukup lama di D-Kikan seharusnya membuatnya belajar bahwa mulut mata-mata yang satu ini memang setajam mata pisau. “Apa yang salah dengan memanggil namamu?” tanyanya.

“Aku tahu nama dan diriku memang menawan,” sahut Miyoshi dengan mengukir senyum puas.

_‘Nama palsu,’_ Sakuma nyaris menyemburkan kalimat itu, beruntung mulutnya masih mampu menahan diri. Menghadapi Miyoshi yang tersinggung jauh lebih menyusahkan ketimbang menghadapi Miyoshi si narsistik.

Sakuma menghela napas sesaat. “Kau ada perlu apa?” tanyanya lagi.

Senyum mata-mata muda itu tak pudar, justru malah melebar. “Berniat bergabung dengan kami ke kota?” tawarnya.

Sang Letnan mengerjapkan mata, tak menyangka pria muda itu kembali menawarinya pergi. Seingatnya Miyoshi sudah sering menerima penolakannya untuk pergi ke luar—pria itu jelas bukan tipe yang mudah menyerah. Entah apa tujuannya melakukan itu.

“Lain kali kalau begitu,” jawab Sakuma sembari mengenakan topi.

“Pasti sangat menyusahkan bagimu ya, Sakuma- _san_ , untuk menarik perhatian wanita,” celetuk pria berambut coklat tanah itu tanpa diduga.

Dahi tentara itu mengerjit tak paham. “Maksudnya?” ia bertanya tak mengerti. Hei, ia tak punya cukup waktu untuk memikirkan tingkah aneh mata-mata ini.

“Perempuan tak pernah suka ditolak, Sakuma- _san_ ,” jelas Miyoshi seraya menggidikkan bahunya, senyum misterius masih tersisa di bibirnya.

“Aku belum tertarik berhubungan seperti itu dengan perempuan,” cetus Sakuma, datar dan tanpa minat.

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah, meninggalkan sang mata-mata muda dan segala keanehannya—mengapa ia menyinggung perihal perempuan layaknya Kaminaga dan lainnya.

Lengkung asimetris Miyoshi masih bertahan meski punggung Sakuma telah lenyap ditelan pintu kayu.

.

.

.

Ketika seluruh mata-mata telah terlelap dalam mimpi, Miyoshi masih setia mengisi kursi meja makan yang kosong. Tangannya memainkan selembar kartu yang kini cukup sering menarik perhatiannya.

Kartu dua hati.

Miyoshi mencintai angka tiga. Angka itu ada dalam unsur namanya—meski hanya sekadar nama palsu. Tapi angka dua? Terlebih kartu hati?

Pria muda itu meletakkan kartu itu di depan bibirnya, matanya terpejam, punggungnya bersandar alami di sandaran kursi. Hanya sesaat, namun begitu tenang dan dalam. Mata kucing sang mata-mata kembali terbuka dalam sepersekian detik, seulas senyum miring terukir di balik kartu dua hati yang menutupi bibirnya.

“Kapan kau akan jatuh, Sakuma- _san_?” Miyoshi bergumam.

.

.

.

Tubuh dua lelaki ambruk dalam sekali tendangan. Rekannya yang hanya tersisa satu gemetar, matanya memandangi lelaki berambut coklat di hadapannya kalut. Ia berbalik, berlari dengan ketakutan menjalar hingga ujung jemari kakinya. Lelaki berambut coklat tanah itu mengejarnya, tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya lelaki itu mampu menghadangnya, kemudian menangkap lengannya dan membantingnya hingga ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Miyoshi mendengus angkuh, sedikit meredam kecewa bahwa lawannya hanya orang-orang awam. Ia berjongkok di dekat lelaki yang baru dibantingnya, kemudian merogoh saku jas lelaki itu dengan setengah menggerutu mengapa ia harus mengorbankan tangan bersihnya. Begitu ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, lelaki itu segera menjejalkannya ke saku jasnya sendiri, kemudian berdiri dan mengamati sekeliling.

_Tak ada jejak, tak ada bukti, tak ada saksi—_

“... Miyoshi?”

Mata-mata muda itu menoleh ke sumber suara, matanya memicing sebelum menemukan Sakuma tengah bergeming menatapnya.

Senyum miring lelaki berambut coklat tanah itu mengembang. “Selamat malam, Sakuma- _san_ ,” sapanya ramah.

“Apanya yang selamat malam,” Sakuma memprotes. Matanya bergantian memindai tubuh lelaki-lelaki yang kini telah berbaring di tanah tak sadarkan diri. “Kau menghajar mereka?” selidiknya.

“Mereka yang memulai,” sahut Miyoshi seraya mengedikkan bahu tanpa beban.

Sakuma menghela napas berat, percuma saja berdebat dengan mata-mata yang satu ini, malah kemungkinan besar nantinya hanya akan menjadi senjata makan tuan. Lelaki itu menoleh ke sana-kemari, mencari tanda kehidupan— _nihil_.

“Ayo pergi,” ajak Sakuma masih dalam mode waspada.

Miyoshi tak menjawab, namun lelaki itu mengambil langkah seribu dari tempat kejadian dan membiarkan Sakuma mengejarnya hingga mereka berjalan bersisian. Keduanya sontak berbaur dengan keramaian jalan begitu tiba di jalanan yang masih disesaki pejalan kaki. Tak ada yang berniat bertukar kata sepanjang jalan, namun Miyoshi mampu merasakan degup jantungnya berdetum lebih keras dari biasanya. Sang mata-mata muda memejamkan mata, meresapi debar halus yang selalu dirasakannya setiap kali bersama sang tentara. Toh ia merasa bukan hal yang salah merasakan rasa ini pada lelaki itu.

“Miyoshi?” Sakuma memanggil, memecah hening yang menyelimuti.

Si pemilik nama membuka mata, kemudian menoleh seraya memasang ekspresi yang biasa dipasangnya. “Ya, Sakuma- _san_?” tanyanya.

“Kenapa ... ng ... apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?” tanya sang tentara.

“Hanya membanting mereka sampai tak sadarkan diri,” Miyoshi mengangkat bahu tak acuh, “Mereka memperlambat misiku,” jelasnya lagi.

Bibir Sakuma sejenak mengeluarkan ‘oh’ yang panjang. “Jadi ... kau membuat mereka pingsan?” tanya tentara itu lagi, kikuk.

Seringai Miyoshi mengembang. “Kau berpikir aku akan membunuh mereka?” tanyanya.

Bibir Sakuma menekuk ke bawah, jenuh dengan lelaki di sebelahnya ini. “Bisa saja, kan. Mungkin saja kau berada dalam keadaan yang terdesak lalu akhirnya membunuh musuhmu dan lari,” cetusnya.

Miyoshi menyemburkan tawa menghina, bahunya bahkan ikut berguncang. “Sakuma- _san_ kira aku selemah itu sampai memilih pilihan yang paling dilarang oleh Yuuki- _san_?” tanyanya.

“Apa?”

Sang mata-mata menunjukkan senyum percaya dirinya. “Jangan mati, jangan bunuh, Sakuma- _san_ ,” ujarnya tenang.

Sang tentara penghubung lagi-lagi menghela napas, ia belum menangkap benar apa yang tengah dibicarakan pria muda ini. “Aku tahu itu motto kalian, tapi— _kenapa_?” tanyanya lagi.

“Setidaknya dengan begitu kita bisa hidup tanpa perlu memikirkan beban dosa yang akan ditanggung pundak kita, kan?” Miyoshi menampakkan senyum main-mainnya.

“Kau percaya tentang hal-hal tak kasatmata seperti dosa?” Sebelah alis Sakuma terangkat heran.

“Aku hanya memberimu perumpamaan, Sakuma- _san_ ,” sergah sang pria berambut coklat tanah.

Miyoshi memang akan selalu menjadi Miyoshi—tak memercayai apa yang tak berbentuk juga tak kasatmata, menyimpulkan segalanya dengan logis dan mampu dicerna akal, bahkan tak jarang hanya memberi keterangan kecil dalam perbincangan, memaksa lawan bicaranya berpikir lebih keras.

Sakuma menghela napas berat. “Setidaknya gunakan kata-kata yang mudah dimengerti, Miyoshi,” ia mendesah.

Seringai lelaki dengan tinggi lebih pendek darinya itu kembali terulas. “Gunakan otakmu itu meski hanya sedikit, Sakuma- _san_ ,” ia mencemooh.

Sakuma memelotot, jelas tersinggung dengan ucapan sang pria muda. “Siapa yang menggunakan otaknya di sini? Kau yang percaya pada motto naif itu atau aku di sini?”

“Memang kedengarannya naif, tapi Yuuki-san membuatnya mampu kami terapkan ke dunia nyata. ‘Jangan mati, jangan bunuh’, bukan ‘mati lebih ringan daripada sebuah bulu dan tugas lebih berat dari sebuah gunung’,” sahut sang pria berambut coklat tanah terkendali.

“Memang apa untungnya dengan ‘jangan mati, jangan bunuh’ itu, huh?” tanya Sakuma lagi.

“Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan jawabannya sendiri?” balas Miyoshi seraya melempar seringai rubah.

Sakuma menghela napas berat untuk yang ke sekian kali. “Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi,” cetusnya mengalah, kemudian memilih bungkam.

Miyoshi terkekeh, lalu menyeletuk, “Sakuma- _san_ membosankan.”

“Apa?”

“Itu untuk diriku sendiri.”

Sakuma mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. “Maksudnya?”

Miyoshi kembali menampakkan senyum miringnya. “Karena untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa melepaskan musuhku tanpa perlu merenggut nyawanya atau kehilangan nyawaku. Bukannya aku memaafkan atau berbelas kasih padanya, tapi aku melakukannya untuk keuntunganku sendiri—agar pekerjaan kami tetap tak terendus siapapun, agar kami tetap berada dalam bayangan tanpa seorangpun yang tahu,” jelasnya panjang lebar.

Pria berambut legam itu diam, berpikir. Keduanya larut dalam hening, membiarkan hiruk-pikuk keramaian jalanan menjadi satu-satunya yang melanjutkan konversasi di antara mereka.

“Aku paham,” ujar Sakuma pelan setelah cukup lama terdiam. Miyoshi menaikkan sudut bibir, tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

“Omong-omong, Sakuma- _san_ ...,” pria muda berambut coklat tanah itu berhenti diikuti Sakuma, sudut bibirnya saling tertarik hingga membentuk senyum asing yang tampak ganjil di mata sang tentara—nyaris menyeringai namun tanpa hinaan, seperti _menggoda_. “... terima kasih untuk jalan-jalan malamnya,” lanjut Miyoshi tanpa beban.

Mata-mata muda itu menerobos keramaian, kemudian lenyap tanpa Sakuma sempat mencegahnya.

“... Jalan-jalan malam?” Dahi Sakuma mengerjit tak paham.

.

.

.

“Aku akan pergi besok,” sang aktor mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, “Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Meski begitu, apa kau bersedia menungguku?” tanyanya seraya menyerahkan sekuntum bunga yang kelopaknya merekah lebar.

Sang aktris menerima bunga itu dengan wajah bahagia, senyumnya terulas di bibirnya. “Akan kutunggu,” janjinya. “Aku akan berada di sini untuk menunggu kepulanganmu. Karena itu, pulanglah,” ulangnya lagi, mempertegas kalimatnya.

Kebahagiaan terpancar pada lelaki dan perempuan itu. Mendramatisir suasana, keduanya pun saling memeluk satu sama lain, seolah membagi kebahagiaan yang membuncah dalam dada.

Miyoshi mau tak mau menahan tawa, namun tetap saja suara tawa tertahannya berhasil lolos, membuatnya seperti tengah mencibir—meski memang begitu niatnya. Baginya, drama picisan seperti ini kalah saing dengan drama buatan mereka perihal debat panjang untuk tak menggoreng merpati Tazaki atau adu mulut satu sama lain antar mata-mata. Kalah telak.

“Apa yang kau tertawakan?” tanya sebuah suara bariton pria yang lebih berat darinya.

Miyoshi mengangkat sudut bibir, membentuk lengkung asimetris yang mencemooh sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah tanya juga, “Menurut Sakuma- _san_ , apa?”

Seorang pria berambut arang dengan netra biru gelap—nyaris mirip kelabu—menghela napas dalam-dalam. Belajar dari pengalaman, ia tahu pikiran Miyoshi sama saja seperti isi dari labirin yang memiliki ribuan jalan buntu, menerkanya tentu terlampau sulit. Hening melingkupi keduanya cukup lama, Miyoshi tak berniat memecahnya dan membiarkan sang pria, Sakuma namanya, berpikir sampai buka suara.

“Dialog mereka?”

“Kau memberiku jawaban apa bertanya balik?” Senyum mencemooh itu bertahan di bibir sang pria berambut coklat tanah, bahkan mungkin melebar meski hanya sepersekian mili.

Sakuma menarik napas, harusnya ia tahu pilihan menemani lelaki ini datang ke teater—yang katanya berhubungan dengan kasus Odagiri—hanya sebatas untuk menggodanya saja. “Kau menertawakan dialog aktor itu,” ujar sang tentara penghubung lebih tegas.

Miyoshi menunjukkan senyum puas. “Sebutkan alasannya.”

Pria berambut legam itu tak bersuara selama detik, membiarkan suara seorang aktris yang membawa keranjang bunga hinggap dalam pendengaran mereka sesaat dan menjawab, “Karena menunggu hal seperti itu penuh ketidakpastian. Kemungkinannya juga tak bisa diketahui dengan pasti, hasil akhirnya tak jarang berkebalikan dengan harapan.”

“Aku terkejut beruang militer sudah lebih berkembang dari terakhir kali setelah insiden Gordon.”

“Hah? ‘Beruang’?”

“Sa-‘ _kuma_ ’.”

Pria berambut legam itu menepuk dahi, lalu membuang napas panjang. “Siapa yang membuat julukan itu sebenarnya?” tanyanya lelah.

“ _Saa_?” Miyoshi terkekeh melihat ekspresi tentara di sebelahnya, bola mata coklat tanahnya mencuri pandang ke arah aktris yang berdiri di panggung, menyadari akting perempuan itu berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. “Tapi jawabanmu sebelumnya cukup tepat, Sakuma- _san_ ,” tambahnya.

Sakuma terdiam, sejenak netra gelapnya teralihkan pada pertunjukan di panggung namun kembali beralih pada pria muda yang lebih pendek darinya. “Menunggu bisa juga menjadi hal yang tak sia-sia, Miyoshi,” sergah pria itu.

Sudut bibir Miyoshi naik beberapa senti. “Oh, ternyata perkembanganmu lebih pesat,” cetusnya dengan nada menghina. Siapa yang menyangka Sakuma kini bisa menyergah opininya?

“Itu tergantung dengan apa yang ditunggunya,” Sakuma bersikeras.

“Kau terlalu naif, Sakuma- _san_ ,” ejek Miyoshi seraya mengedikkan bahu.

“Itu—“

“Bagaimana kalau begini? Contohnya, jika aku pergi ke belahan dunia lain untuk misi. Apa kau yakin aku akan kembali dan tetap menungguku?” potong sang pria muda, memancing.

_Apa kau akan menungguku meski itu membutuhkan waktu sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun seperti kata Letkol Yuuki?_

Sakuma mendengus. “Kalau itu kau, kau pasti akan kembali, kan.”

Suara tepuk tangan membahana di dalam teater, bahkan lebih keras daripada pertunjukkan di hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun, meski kala itu suara Sakuma nyaris tertelan deru tepuk tangan penonton, Miyoshi mampu mendengarnya—jelas dan tegas.

Dan jawaban itu berupa pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Belum sempat membalas, Sakuma lebih dulu menepuk puncak kepala sang mata-mata muda. “Pertunjukannya selesai. Aku duluan,” katanya. Tanpa melirik ke belakang, pria berambut legam itu menerobos para penonton yang berbondong-bondong keluar dari teater.

Miyoshi mematung dalam posisi bersandar pada dinding, bibirnya perlahan mengulas senyum miring. Manik coklat tanahnya menangkap figur satu-satunya penonton yang masih duduk di bangkunya, kemudian segera beranjak dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar yang telah sepi. Begitu berhasil menjejakkan kaki di luar ruang pertunjukkan, lelaki itu bersandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu kayu. Kepalanya mendongak, jawaban Sakuma terngiang di telinganya.

“Yang tadi akan kuartikan sebagai ‘ya’, Sakuma- _san_ ,” bisik Miyoshi pelan. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam, sementara bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

Pintu kayu kembali terbuka dari dalam, sosok pria berambut legam dengan jas hitam melangkah keluar dengan langkah ringan.

Dengan cepat Miyoshi mengganti senyumnya menjadi senyum angkuh dan menyeletuk, “Sepertinya, Nogami Yuriko bukanlah orang yang membunuh Schneider.”

.

.

.

Hitam telah membungkus langit, jalanan juga sepi dari bising, namun bunyi gelas kaca yang diletakkan ke meja kayu tanpa beban memecah hening. Asap rokok beradu dengan udara, setelahnya batang nikotin itu dijentik hingga abunya jatuh memenuhi asbak keramik.

Miyoshi menyelipkan batangan nikotin itu di antara kedua jarinya, pikirannya melayang jauh. Kali ini bukan topik berat yang tengah dipikirkannya, melainkan hanya topik sepele—tentang Sakuma dan cara untuk membuat perhatian pria itu tersita untuknya.

Tapi apa ketertarikan ini biasa sebegini besar? Kenapa ia tak merasa jenuh terus-menerus membahas topik yang selalu berlalu-lalang dalam pikirannya ini? Anehnya lagi, mengapa tak ada jawaban yang mampu membuatnya menemukan alasan kenapa ia tak henti-henti memikirkan orang yang sama? Eksistensi Tuhan rasanya lebih mudah dibahas ketimbang hal ini.

Miyoshi punya seribu alasan untuk tak lagi memikirkan Sakuma dan cara untuk membuat lelaki itu jatuh, mencampakkan pemikiran itu ke tempat sampah, kemudian berpura-pura tak pernah memikirkan hal itu di sepanjang umurnya. Nyatanya, pemikiran itu tetap bertahan, tertancap begitu dalam di pikirannya— _dalam dirinya_.

Sebutlah ia gila—karena lebih anehnya lagi, mata-mata muda itu tak merasa keberatan.

Amari, sebelum misinya mengejar seorang mata-mata bernama ‘Profesor’, menyebut perilakunya itu dengan satu frasa; jatuh cinta (oh, jangan harap ia percaya omong-omong).

.

.

.

Miyoshi meneliti huruf demi huruf yang tercetak di buku yang dipegangnya dengan teliti. Di depannya, Yuuki mengamatinya dengan kedua tangan bertaut di depan bibir hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya.

“Jadi, bagaimana?” tanya mata-mata muda itu seraya memandangi sang _spy master_.

“Kau akan menyamar sebagai _art dealer_ di Jerman, namamu adalah Katsuhiko Maki,” Yuuki buka suara, dingin sekaligus berwibawa. “Latar belakang dan sifatnya akan kuserahkan padamu. Laporkan padaku besok pagi,” titahnya.

Miyoshi menutup buku di tangannya. “Kapan aku berangkat?” tanyanya.

“Pertengahan September.” Suara Yuuki seperti hakim menjatuhkan vonis, absolut. Menyadarkan Miyoshi berarti hanya tersisa satu setengah bulan lagi sebelum memulai misi.

Miyoshi mengerjap— _tersisa? Sejak kapan ia mengartikan jeda waktu sebelum memulai misi adalah ‘sisa’? Lagi pula, sisa apa?_

“Kolonel Wolff adalah salah satu jenis manusia yang berbahaya di muka bumi,” suara Yuuki yang berat sekaligus dingin memecah hening yang mengudara dalam sekian detik, mata kelabunya bergulir dan melirik lengan kirinya sesaat, “Kau bisa memilih tak pergi. Sebagai gantinya, Kaminaga akan menggantikanmu. Berdasarkan pesan terakhir darinya, sekitar seminggu lagi ia akan sampai di Jepang dari misinya di London,” lanjutnya.

Namun Miyoshi mendengus dengan bibir menggulum senyum angkuh, diletakkannya buku itu ke atas meja Yuuki dan berucap dengan nada arogan, “Tidak, aku akan pergi.”

Pria muda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa membungkukkan badan. Disandarkannya punggungnya di dinding yang tak jauh dari pintu ruangan sang Raja Iblis, tak sampai sepersekian detik helaan napas berat menyembur keluar dari bibir sang mata-mata muda.

_Sisa apa?_

Harusnya ini sudah menjadi hal yang ditunggunya. Sudah cukup lama ia tak diberi misi yang memacu adrenalinnya seperti ini, ini harusnya menjadi misi yang menantang dirinya—misi yang akan langsung diterimanya tanpa berpikir dua kali dengan nada angkuh serta janji menuntaskan misi lebih cepat dari waktu yang diberikan.

Miyoshi memejamkan mata, mencari ke sudut pikirannya dan menemukan sosok pria berkulit _tan_ yang amat familiar baginya.

_Ah, sisa waktu dengan Sakuma-san akan semakin pendek, huh?_

.

.

.

“Kau masih di sini, Miyoshi?”

Tanya itu terlontar murni karena penasaran. Sakuma mengerjap, tak pernah menyangka rasa haus yang membawanya melangkah ke dapur di larut malam akan membuatnya menemukan mata-mata berponi flamboyan berambut coklat tanah yang kini tengah memainkan selembar kartu di salah satu kursi.

Tanya itu mengudara karena Miyoshi tak kunjung menjawab. Alih-alih membalas, mata-mata itu justru semakin larut dalam lamunannya. Matanya terpejam, kartu ditangannya berputar—satu-satunya tanda bahwa kini laki-laki berponi flamboyan itu tak tengah terlelap. Sakuma bergeming di ambang pintu, enggan mengganggu.

Cukup lama sunyi itu berlanjut sampai akhirnya dipecah ketika kartu ditangan Miyoshi berhenti berputar dan sang mata-mata melirik Sakuma seraya membalas, “Terbangun tengah malam lagi, Sakuma- _san_?” tanyanya dengan memamerkan senyum miring.

Sakuma mengerjitkan dahi, jarang Miyoshi mengajukan pertanyaan yang jawabannya ia ketahui secara pasti. “ _Ah_. Kau belum tidur?” Sakuma balas bertanya. Sebelah tangannya menutup pintu dari dalam dan kakinya melangkah mendekati wastafel.

“Aku tak mengantuk,” jawab Miyoshi sekenanya. Jemarinya kini kembali memutar kartu, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

_Pagi buta begini dan dia belum mengantuk._ Sakuma harus memaklumi jalan pikiran dan sikap aneh setiap mata-mata yang tinggal di D-Kikan lebih baik. “Lebih baik kau tidur. Kau bisa sakit,” ujar sang tentara sembari memutar keran dan membasuh wajahnya.

Miyoshi melebarkan seringainya. “Sakuma- _san_ mengkhawatirkanku? Manis sekali,” kekehnya menghina.

 Sakuma, yang tengah meneguk air, nyaris memuntahkan air yang tengah diminumnya. “Aku hanya memberimu saran,” koreksinya.

“Aku tahu. Sayangnya, Sakuma- _san_ , saranmu kelewat terlambat,” sahut Miyoshi sinis, dagunya terangkat beberapa senti.

_Tentu saja! Ini jam tiga pagi astaga!_ Sakuma menghela napas panjang, mengabaikan nada sinis si pria muda. “Terserah padamu,” ia menyerah, tak berminat untuk beradu argumen.

_—tuk ..._

Sakuma refleks menegakkan tubuh begitu merasakan ada yang bertumpu pada punggungnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Miyoshi yang tanpa beban menumpu dahinya ke punggungnya—astaga, kapan dia bangkit dari kursinya tanpa membuat suara?

“Oi, Miyoshi—“

“ _Besok, aku akan pergi,_ ” Miyoshi menyela, tak membiarkan Sakuma meneruskan kalimatnya atau bertanya lebih jauh, “ _mungkin kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Tapi, meski begitu, apa kau bersedia menungguku?_ ” tanyanya.

Sakuma bukan pelupa, ia ingat ini bagian dari drama di teater yang pernah ditontonnya dengan sang mata-mata sebelum keluarnya Odagiri. Gambaran adegan itu masih terngiang jelas di kepala sang tentara, kalimatnya juga tak menggunakan bahasa seberat pria yang lebih pendek darinya ini kala menjelaskan apa itu Tautologi. Hanya saja, entah kenapa membalasnya membuat relung kosong di dada Sakuma dipenuhi pedih.

Hening itu mengambang, namun Miyoshi masih setia menunggu Sakuma buka suara dan menjawab tanya yang ia lontarkan sembari memejamkan mata dan meresapi debar jantung yang berdetum tak harmonis.

“ _..._ _Akan kutunggu,_ ” Sakuma membalas— _berbisik_.

Miyoshi membuka matanya perlahan, sebuah senyum miring kembali terbit di bibirnya. Tanpa menjawab, pria muda berambut coklat tanah itu menyusupkan kartu yang sedari tadi diselipkan di antara jemari lentiknya ke saku celana sang tentara.

“O- oi!” Sakuma membalikkan badan, tangannya merogoh saku dan mencari-cari kartu tersebut. “Miyoshi—“

Mata-mata itu mundur beberapa langkah, terkekeh dengan bahu terguncang alami hingga poninya bergerak mengikuti gerak kepalanya— _sejak kapan lelaki ini terlihat manis?_ “Setidaknya kartu itu lebih bagus daripada bunga yang diberikan aktor di panggung waktu itu,” sahutnya tanpa dosa.

Sakuma hendak menyahut lagi, namun Miyoshi lebih cepat melangkahkan kaki ke ambang pintu, menahannya menyuarakan tanya. Sebelum memutar kenop pintu, tanpa diduga (lagi) pria muda itu berbalik dan melempar senyum misterius.

“Selamat malam, Sakuma- _san_.”

Selanjutnya, pintu dapur ditutup rapat dari luar. Sakuma mengerjap, kemudian menarik kartu yang berhasil ditemukannya dalam sakunya. Manik biru gelapnya memicing, dahinya berkerut.

“Kartu dua hati?”

.

.

.

“Mana Miyoshi?”

Seluruh mata-mata D-Kikan sontak menaruh perhatian mereka pada yang menghancurkan senyap. Sakuma mengerjitkan dahi, diingatnya lagi pertanyaannya—setidaknya tak ada kalimat yang salah.

“Wah,” Kaminaga, yang sudah pulang dari misinya di London, menyeringai usil, “aku bisa mencium aroma kemenangan nih,” ujarnya jahil.

“Hanya karena Sakuma- _san_ tidak tahu tentang itu belum membuktikan kemenanganmu, Kaminaga,” sahut Fukumoto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelas kaca yang tengah dibersihkannya.

“Jangan dingin begitu, Fuku- _chan_! Akui saja aku yang akan memenangkan taruhan ini!” ujarnya percaya diri.

“Kau terlalu percaya diri, Kaminaga- _san_. Tapi kutunggu hasil taruhan ini setelah kepulanganku dari misi nanti,” ucap Jitsui seraya mengulas senyum.

“Tunggu, taruhan apa yang kalian maksud?” Sakuma menginterupsi, menuntut penjelasan.

Seluruh pasang mata kini beralih pada Kaminaga, menuntut jawaban.

“Kenapa harus aku?” Kaminaga memprotes.

“Kaminaga- _san_ , lebih baik kau cepat memberitahu. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana wajah Sakuma- _san_?” cetus Jitsui seraya melirik geli lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu dari sudut matanya.

“Ayolah, Jitsui! Kau tahu apa yang kupertaruhkan,” Kaminaga menyeringai jahil.

“Dan kau yakin bisa memenangkannya kalau Sakuma- _san_ tetap di sini?” Sebelah alis Jitsui naik secara refleks.

“Sakuma- _san_ itu punya tekad kuat. Dia pasti akan mengucapkan salam perpisahannya dengan Miyoshi meski harus lari dari agensi sampai stasiun seperti dikejar setan,” kekeh Kaminaga.

“Halo? Aku belum dapat jawaban dari pertanyaanku.” Sakuma nyaris menghela napas berat karena alih-alih menjawab tanya yang ia ajukan, seluruh mata-mata ini justru asyik berbincang seorang diri. Seandainya ada Amari atau Tazaki, mungkin mereka bisa menjawab pertanyaannya langsung—sayangnya, keduanya masih dalam perjalanan pulang dari misinya masing-masing.

Kaminaga menyeringai lebar. “Lihat? Aku bisa melihat pribadi Tuan Narsis itu dalam diri Letnan kita,” tandasnya puas.

“Sangat mengejutkan. Sakuma- _san_ yang menuntut mendapat jawaban atas tanya yang diajukannya,” Jitsui mengangguk setuju.

“Miyoshi akan mengejar kereta ke pelabuhan sore ini, Sakuma- _san_ ,” Fukumoto berbaik hati menjelaskan sembari meletakkan gelas kaca yang telah dibersihkannya dalam keadaan terbalik. “Kalau kau cukup cepat, mungkin kau bisa mengejarnya,” sambungnya lagi.

“Kereta? Untuk?”

“Tentu saja untuk misi, Sakuma- _san_.” Jitsui pun ikut bermurah hati menjawab pertanyaan sang Letnan.

“Tuh,” Kaminaga melempar lirikan pada Jitsui sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Sakuma, “Miyoshi baru dikirim ke luar negeri oleh Yuuki- _san_. Kalau kau cukup cepat, mungkin kau bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan dalam ...,” lelaki itu melirik jam tangannya, “... sepuluh menit,” lanjutnya.

Sakuma bergeming, sebelum ia paham, tubuhnya telah berbalik dan kakinya berlari hingga suaranya berderap memenuhi lorong.

“Miyoshi itu pecinta yang buruk, huh?” celetuk Kaminaga setelah derap lari Sakuma tak lagi terdengar. “Dia bahkan pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan orang yang disukainya.”

“Kaminaga- _san_ , Miyoshi- _san_ jelas akan berkilah soal argumenmu ini,” cetus Jitsui mengingatkan.

“Dan kau bilang ‘disukainya’, Kaminaga?” Fukumoto ikut angkat bicara.

“Oh!” Kaminaga terlonjak. “Tentu saja! Terima kasih, Fukumoto. Yang kumaksud tentu saja ‘ _dicintainya_ ’!” Ia pun terbahak keras.

.

.

.

Miyoshi sekali lagi melirik jam bundar yang dipasang di stasiun. Jam keberangkatan kereta yang akan membawanya ke pelabuhan akan berangkat sepuluh menit lagi. Pria muda itu sengaja tak segera memasuki gerbong, ia memilih berlama-lama memandangi stasiun yang dipenuhi suara lalu-lalang manusia, peluit panjang kereta, dan berbagai suara bising yang lain.

_Apa yang ia tunggu?_

Pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum tipis, mengenyahkan nyeri yang menyusup dalam relung dada. Memang tak ada yang ditunggunya— _harusnya tak ada_.

“Miyoshi!”

Pria berponi flamboyan itu mematung, bibirnya setengah terbuka selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengulas senyum miring. Astaga, ini nyaris serupa dengan adegan di drama picisan yang ada di teater.

Namun, akhirnya lelaki itu menoleh, mendapati Sakuma berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan napas terengah-engah.

“Selamat sore, Sakuma- _san_ ,” sapa Miyoshi tenang.

“Selamat sore apanya,” Sakuma memprotes. Ia menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, “Kenapa tak bilang kau akan pergi?”

“Apa ini ada urusannya denganmu?” Miyoshi balas bertanya.

Sakuma menghela napas berat. “Setidaknya beritahu langsung meski hanya sedikit. Kalau yang lain tak mengatakan kepergianmu sore ini, aku tak akan ada di sini,” ujarnya.

Mata-mata muda itu tersenyum tipis. “Memang apa bedanya dengan ada tidaknya kau di sini?” tanya Miyoshi lagi.

“Miyoshi ...”

“Aku mengatakan sejujurnya,” mata-mata muda itu mengendikkan bahu, “Tidak akan ada yang berubah meski kau ada di sini dan melihat kepergianku atau tidak, Sakuma- _san_ ,” tambahnya.

_Sebenarnya ada—sedikit._

Sakuma menghela napas panjang. “Baik, baik. Memang tak ada bedanya ada atau tidaknya kehadiranku di sini,” ujarnya mengalah.

“Nah. Kau baru mengakui—“

“Kau benar-benar ingin pergi, Miyoshi?” sela Sakuma.

Miyoshi terdiam, suaranya lenyap begitu saja.

_Sebenarnya ... aku tak tahu._

“Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak Letkol Yuuki? Lagi pula, memang ini yang harus kulakukan dalam pekerjaanku,” sahut Miyoshi angkuh.

“Aku juga tak bisa menghentikanmu pergi?” tanya Sakuma lagi.

Pria bertubuh lebih pendek itu menahan tawa mengejeknya. “Tak akan ada yang bisa menahanku, Sakuma- _san_. Bahkan meski kau mengurungku dan menjaga tempat itu dua puluh empat jam penuh, aku akan tetap pergi,” Miyoshi menggidikkan bahu, senyum miringnya terulas sempurna.

_Bahkan walau kau menahanku atau meski aku juga tak ingin pergi sekalipun, aku akan tetap pergi—karena misi ini tak bisa dibatalkan._

Sakuma menarik napas sebelum menjawab, “Aku tahu ....”

“Jadi, tak ada kata perpisahan lain?” tanya Miyoshi dengan seringai mencemooh.

Sakuma bergeming, mungkin berpikir. Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu menarik napas panjang, kemudian tanpa diduga menarik tubuh sang mata-mata muda ke dalam dekapannya—erat sekaligus hangat, kontras dengan suhu dingin di pertengahan September. Miyoshi melebarkan mata, terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Sakuma di depan umum. Miyoshi selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya bahkan dalam keadaan paling mendesak sekalipun—harusnya. Namun, dalam pelukan hangat sang tentara ...

... ia tak tahu. Isi kepalanya kosong, gerak sendinya kaku, jantungnya berdegup tak harmonis— _ia bahkan menahan napasnya_.

Apa memang sejak dulu Sakuma punya hobi untuk membuat pikirannya dipenuhi liku sampai buntu?

“Jangan mati,” Sakuma berbisik tegas. “Rumahmu di sini, di Jepang. Lagi pula, itu motto kalian, kan?” lanjutnya.

Miyoshi mengerjapkan mata, kemudian menghela napas pendek dan mengukir senyum miring. “Retorik, Sakuma- _san_. Tentu aku tahu dengan jelas motto kami—itu hal yang pertama kali diajarkan Yuuki- _san_ ,” ujarnya.

Sakuma melepas pelukannya, dipandanginya pria yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu dengan sorot bercampur aduk—mungkin enggan melepas salah satu rekannya atau yang lain, Miyoshi tak bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas (lagi). Sang tentara menghela napas, kemudian menepuk puncak kepala mata-mata muda itu lembut.

“Bagus. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi nanti,” ucap Sakuma.

Senyum miring Miyoshi merambat naik, bersamaan dengan dentuman halus yang memukul dadanya. “Kau merusak rambutku, Sakuma- _san_ ,” dengusnya.

_Apa aku bisa menganggap ini tanda bahwa kau sudah terjatuh juga, Sakuma-san?_

“A- ah, maaf, aku lupa,” kata Sakuma sembari menarik kembali tangannya.

“Bukan masalah. Kali ini itu tak akan kupermasalahkan,” Miyoshi menggidikkan bahu. Bagaimana ia bisa merelakan rambutnya begitu saja, semua orang juga tahu mata-mata muda itu akan sangat sensitif jika dilibatkan dengan rambutnya. Tapi, untuk kali ini, di depan Sakuma, Miyoshi tak merasa keberatan.

Bunyi peluit panjang kereta membuyarkan percakapan mereka. Keduanya melirik kereta hitam itu serta teriakan beberapa pria yang memberitahu bahwa ular besi itu akan segera berangkat.

Miyoshi mengalihkan pandangannya dan ganti menatap sang pria berambut arang. “Kurasa sudah waktunya aku pergi,” ia berujar dengan nada santai.

“ _Aah_ ,” Sakuma mengangguk mengerti. Lelaki itu melepaskan topi, kemudian menaikkan sudut bibirnya tipis. “Selamat jalan, Miyoshi,” ucapnya tulus.

Miyoshi menaikkan sudut bibir. Diangkatnya koper coklatnya, kemudian memasuki salah satu gerbong kereta. Kakinya berhenti di langkah pertama, ia mematung di mulut pintu gerbong. Sakuma mengamati, matanya mengerjap seolah menyuarakan tanya tanpa suara mengapa Miyoshi melakukan itu.

Miyoshi berbalik, senyum tipis bermain di bibirnya—senyum tulus, meski tak begitu terlihat, pertama yang pernah diulas bibir si pria muda. “ _Danke_ , Sakuma- _san_ ,” ucapnya singkat.

“Hah? _Dan_ —apa?” Sakuma mengerjitkan dahi, menuntut penjelasan.

Miyoshi terkekeh hingga bahunya berguncang. “Belajarlah bahasa asing selama aku pergi, Sakuma- _san_ ,” cetus lelaki berambut coklat tanah itu. Ia menutup pintu gerbong, bersamaan dengan bunyi peluit panjang yang keluar kedua kalinya dari kereta yang ditumpanginya. Ular besi itu melaju, mengaburkan sosok Sakuma hingga lenyap dan pemandangan stasiun berganti menjadi pemandangan alam.

Miyoshi berjalan mencari ruang duduk yang kosong. Begitu lelaki itu mendapatkannya, ia segera meletakkan kopernya dan duduk. Dagunya dipangku dengan sebelah tangan sementara sikunya menumpu bingkai jendela, matanya memandangi pemandangan yang silih berganti dan pikirannya sibuk memutar ulang percakapannya dengan Sakuma di stasiun.

_Sejak kapan ia mulai berterima kasih pada orang lain?_

Miyoshi menyemburkan tawa menghina, tanpa sadar mencemooh tindakan yang dilakukannya sendiri. Terlebih begitu mengingat pesan terakhir sang tentara ketika ia berada dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

_“Jangan mati, rumahmu di sini.”_

“ _Es tut mir leid_ , Sakuma- _san_ —,“ Miyoshi bergumam pendek, senyum kembali hadir di bibirnya meski kilatan di manik coklatnya terlihat berbeda dan dentum di dadanya sedikit menyesakkan napasnya.

_—karena sepertinya jawabanku hanya sekadar bagian dari dusta manis untukmu dan untukku sendiri_.

.

.

.

**Setahun kemudian, Desember, 1940**

Desing nyaring membelah badai salju di luar sana, roda-roda besi yang melaju di atas rel memercikkan api kecil karena bergesekan terlalu mendadak, namun sia-sia saja tindak pencegahan yang dilakukan semua kru karena pada akhirnya dua kereta itu bertemu dan saling menghancurkan satu sama lain.

Jerit serta pekik kalut beradu memenuhi gerbong  bersama desing itu selama beberapa detik, Miyoshi sendiri tak begitu sadar, semuanya terlalu cepat dan singkat. Begitu ia memulihkan kembali kesadarannya, yang bisa ia rasakan adalah nyeri yang teramat sakit di dadanya. Maka, pria muda itu membuka sebelah matanya, menemukan baja gerbong kertea tanpa belas kasih menembus tubuhnya.

Ah, betapa kejam. Maut memang selalu datang tanpa pernah menanyakan kesiapan makhluk yang bernyawa.

Miyoshi menaikkan sudut bibirnya sembari mengembuskan napas angkuh yang kemudian membentuk uap di udara. Sebelah tangannya yang berlumuran darah diangkat, dan lelaki itu segera menandai ujung kerah bajunya dengan darah itu.

Selesai. Misinya sempurna.

Nyeri merayap dari lukanya, semakin lama terus menyebar ke seluruh inci tubuhnya. Pria muda itu tahu kematian sudah dekat, sisa umurnya semakin pendek.

Di antara kesadarannya yang perlahan menipis meninggalkan dunia, Miyoshi mengenang hidupnya. Mengajukan diri menjadi mata-mata, berhasil lulus dalam latihan yang mematikan mental dan fisik, _jangan mati jangan bunuh_ , _microfilm_ ada di salah satu kerah bajunya—

_“Jangan mati. Rumahmu di sini.”_

Miyoshi tertegun, helaan napasnya semakin berat. Mengapa kenangan itu yang muncul? Kenapa suaranya yang terngiang? Kenapa sosok itu yang terakhir kali hadir?

Banyak tanya yang mengudara, Miyoshi tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih dan ia tak menemukan satupun jawaban. Benaknya putih layaknya salju, tubuhnya tak lagi merasakan dingin, nyeri perlahan tak lagi merambati sekujur tubuhnya.

_“Saat mata-mata ada di persimpangan jalan, jika yang muncul di pikiran adalah wajah pasangannya, berarti itu waktunya untuk pensiun.”_

_Padahal dia bukan pasanganku._ —Miyoshi tertawa tanpa suara mengingatnya. Namun entah mengapa, menyebut Sakuma sebagai pasangannya di penghujung kematiannya terdengar tak begitu buruk (meski kenyataannya memang bukan, ia hanya berusaha _menipu diri_ ).

Miyoshi akan berkilah ribuan kali bahwa ia jatuh cinta, karena memang nyatanya ia telah membunuh perasaan itu. Ia wajib mengabaikan hal sepele macam cinta dan benci, mengkhianati perasaan yang ingin didukungnya, tak memercayai apapun di dunia ini. Maka, dengan lantang akan ia katakan bahwa ia tak jatuh cinta pada Sakuma.

Tapi hal asing yang seringkali diabaikan Miyoshi hingga ke sudut dalam hatinya ini akan terus menjadi milik Sakuma—hanya untuk lelaki itu dan tak akan bisa berganti mau seberapa keras pun ia mencoba.

“ _Es tut mir leid_ , Sakuma- _san_ ,” Miyoshi berbisik lirih, sudut bibirnya terangkat naik beberapa senti sebagai ganti tawa yang tak bisa keluar. “... sepertinya rumahku bukan di Jepang lagi,” lanjutnya dengan napas terengah-engah.

Kesadaran mulai meninggalkan sang mata-mata muda, pandangannya memburam dan semakin lama hanya menyisakan hitam. Sudut bibirnya turun, napasnya semakin sulit namun entah bagaimana ia tak lagi merasa menderita karena itu.

Dalam badai salju, tanpa seorangpun yang mengetahui identitas aslinya, Miyoshi meninggalkan dunia.

.

.

.

“Miyoshi belum kembali?”

Sakuma mengerjap beberapa kali karena hanya hening yang didapatnya setelah bertanya. Kaminaga berhenti memainkan batangan rokok di sela jemarinya, Amari berbisik dan menyuruh Emma pergi melihat Frate, bahkan Hatano langsung membungkam mulutnya dan berhenti memainkan kursi.

Aneh, tentu saja. Pasalnya menurut kalkulasi, seharusnya mata-mata ternarsis se-agensi itu sudah pulang. Apa mungkin keangkuhan lelaki itu akhirnya menjadi senjata makan tuan?

“Duduklah dulu, Sakuma- _san_ ,” celetuk sebuah suara dari belakang. Sakuma membalikkan badan, menemukan Jitsui tengah mengulas senyum ramah.

Sesaat sang tentara merasakan hawa tak mengenakkan mengisi atmosfer. Namun siapa dia? Mengalkulasi jelas bukan keahliannya. Maka, menurut anggota termuda D-Kikan, Sakuma menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk sesuai instruksi.

Setelah memastikan Emma sudah menjauh dan menutup pintu, Jitsui menarik napas dalam, menyampaikan berita duka yang tak pernah diduga sebelumnya.

“Miyoshi tak akan kembali, Sakuma- _san_.”

Netra gelap Letnan itu melebar sejenak, nyaris saja bibirnya mengucap ‘kau bergurau’ pada lelaki muda di depannya. Jitsui tak pernah berbohong—maksudnya, ia juga tak akan dapat keuntungan dari itu jadi, _untuk apa_? Tapi, Miyoshi tak akan kembali?

“Dia punya misi lain?” Sakuma bertanya, mencoba menepis prediksi terburuknya; _kematian_.

“ _Haah_ ,” Hatano mendengus bosan, kemudian kembali memainkan kursinya maju mundur seraya meletakkan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala, “Kau bahkan tak sadar apa maksud dari ‘tak akan kembali’, Letnan?” sindirnya.

“Hatano- _san_.”

Hatano mendengus lagi, kemudian membuang muka. Bukannya ia takut, namun bodoh kalau ia tak mengindahkan peringatan Jitsui barusan—karena lelaki manis itu bisa lebih menakutkan dari apapun kala murka.

“Sakuma- _san_ pasti tahu kan apa yang dimaksud ‘tak akan kembali’?” Amari kini angkat bicara, maniknya melirik sang tentara penghubung melalui sudut mata.

Sakuma terdiam, saliva membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa mengering. “Apa—“

“Miyoshi tewas,” Kaminaga memotong, matanya menerawang langit di luar jendela. “Kecelakaan kereta saat menuju Berlin setelah melaporkan informasi yang didapatnya pada Letkol Yuuki,” lanjut sang pria muda, memperjelas.

Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, saat itu Sakuma membelalakkan mata.

_“Jangan mati. Rumahmu di sini.”_

.

.

.

_“Belajarlah bahasa asing selama aku pergi, Sakuma-san.”_

Sakuma belum pernah sehampa ini karena mengingat seorang mata-mata muda yang telah ditetapkan tak akan pernah kembali. Ia terbiasa melihat Miyoshi, senyum merendahkan pria berambut coklat tanah itu, mengamati bagaimana manik kucing senada helaian rambut sang mata-mata muda menyelidik ingin tahu—tanpa sadar hal-hal kecil yang telah lampau amat berarti untuk dikenang, tanpa sadar hal-hal kecil itu berubah menjadi harta berharga yang tersimpan rapi dalam memori, tanpa sadar hal-hal kecil itu menghantui Sakuma baik ketika sadar hingga ketika ia terlelap dalam mimpi.

Sakuma baru ingat bahwa sesal sepahit ini.

Kenapa baru sekarang rindu itu menggerogoti sampai membuatnya ingin mati? Kenapa baru sekarang ia sadar? Kenapa sejak dulu ia tak pernah bisa menuntaskan permainan yang mereka mainkan? Kenapa sesal selalu hadir di akhir?

_“Jangan mati, jangan bunuh, Sakuma-san.”_

Sakuma duduk dengan kepala tertunduk, suara mata-mata muda itu kembali terdengar di telinganya. Seolah ia tengah berbisik tepat di sebelahnya, mengingatkannya.

“Kenapa ‘jangan mati, jangan bunuh’?” tanya Sakuma serak.

_“Setidaknya dengan begitu kita bisa hidup tanpa perlu memikirkan beban dosa yang akan ditanggung pundak kita, kan?”_

“Kukira kau tak percaya tentang dosa atau hal semacam itu, Miyoshi,” balas Sakuma, masih sama lemahnya.

_“Aku hanya memberimu perumpamaan, Sakuma-san.”_

“Perumpamaanmu payah. Aku saja tak mengerti,” Sakuma mendengus mencemooh.

_“Gunakan otakmu itu meski hanya sedikit, Sakuma-san.”_

“Kau sendiri kapan menggunakan otakmu? Membiarkan dirimu mati tanpa seorangpun yang tahu identitasmu di luar negeri. Kau mati dengan memercayai ‘jangan mati, jangan bunuh’ yang kau anut itu. Siapa yang naif di sini?” balas Sakuma.

_“Memang kedengarannya naif, tapi Yuuki-san membuatnya mampu kami terapkan ke dunia nyata. ‘Jangan mati, jangan bunuh, bukan ‘mati lebih ringan daripada sebuah bulu dan tugas lebih berat dari sebuah gunung’’.”_

“... Kenapa kau bisa memercayai itu, Miyoshi—bahkan sampai di penghujung hidupmu?”

_“Karena untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa melepaskan musuhku tanpa perlu merenggut nyawanya atau kehilangan nyawaku. Bukannya aku memaafkan atau berbelas kasih padanya, tapi aku melakukannya untuk keuntunganku sendiri—agar pekerjaan kami tetap tak terendus siapapun, agar kami tetap berada dalam bayangan tanpa seorangpun yang tahu.”_

Sakuma diam-diam mengulas senyum. “Kau bicara terlalu banyak dari biasanya, Miyoshi,” bisiknya.

Air mata yang sedari tadi menggenangi netra gelap pria itu pun jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

.

.

.

“Yuuki sialan itu! Berani benar ia memerintahkan untuk mengambil langkah! Dia bukan siapapun di militer!”

“Jika begini terus, jelas kehormatan, gelar, dan kekuasaan akan jatuh pada orang itu lagi. Sial, dia hanya pengecut yang beraninya bersembunyi!”

“D-Kikan tak akan bertahan lama. Kudengar beberapa mata-matanya sudah cukup banyak yang tewas. Tinggal tunggu waktu Yuuki sial itu terpuruk.”

“Siapa saja yang terdaftar tewas?”

“Data mereka disimpan dalam rahasia tertinggi kekaisaran. Kabarnya setengah dari didikannya tewas dalam misinya di negara lain.”

“Kalau begitu akan lebih mudah. Kita hanya perlu beberapa rencana dan Yuuki sial itu akan jatuh.”

Tak ada yang sadar saat itu ada sosok lain yang bergeming mendengarkan. Ia berbalik, membiarkan kakinya membawanya menuju tempat yang selalu menjadi tujuannya bertugas.

.

.

.

“Pihak militer tak akan mendengarkan Anda, Letnan Kolonel Yuuki.”

Yuuki menghentikan kegiatannya menulis. Pria itu mendongak lambat, memandangi Sakuma tengah berdiri tegak di hadapannya dengan tangan terkepal.

“Apa urusanmu, Letnan?” tanya Yuuki tajam.

Sakuma tahu Yuuki akan mencurigainya, lebih dari itu, mungkin tak akan memercayai apa yang dilakukannya. Namun pria berambut arang itu tetap bergeming, menguatkan tujuannya.

“Pihak tentara tak akan mengikuti saran Anda. Mereka telah membuat rencana baru, bahkan beberapa menganggap keberadaan Anda membahayakan negeri ini,” lapor Sakuma tegas.

Yuuki diam, matanya memindai sang tentara dari atas ke bawah, nyaris seperti menguliti hanya dengan tatapan. Sakuma tetap berdiri, enggan mengalah pada ego dan harga dirinya yang membuatnya tetap bertahan dari tatapan maut sang _spy master_.

“Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?” tanya Yuuki, menuntut jawaban. Sakuma tahu lelaki ini hanya akan menerima penjelasan logis yang mampu diterima nalar manusia. Salah sedikit mencetuskan argumen, maka hancur sudah harapannya.

“Saya tanpa sengaja mendengar bahwa pelenyapan eksistensi Anda akan dilakukan sesegera mungkin,” Sakuma menarik napas, memberi jeda, “Keberadaan Anda dianggap membahayakan karena mencampuri urusan kemiliteran. Pangkat Anda memang Letkol, namun mereka mengesampingkan hal itu karena tahun-tahun terakhir ini Anda lebih terfokus pada sekolah mata-mata yang Anda dirikan. Saran Anda dianggap membahayakan dan selanjutnya mereka akan mengambil tindakan serius mengenai ini,” jelasnya tegas.

Yuuki menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dengan tautan kedua tangannya, mungkin mengalkulasi—tak ada siapapun yang bisa mengerti betul yang dipikirkan _spy master_ ini. Matanya memandangi Sakuma sedingin es, namun penuh kewaspadaan.

“Kenapa kau memberitahuku? Kau sudah berkhianat dari Muto?” selidik Yuuki.

Sakuma mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, kepalanya memutar kepingan-kepingan kenangan yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam. Matanya terpejam sesaat, menghayati nostalgianya, merasakan jelas badai bergemuruh dalam dadanya—bagaimana hangat serta sesak berlomba memenuhi rongga kosong di sana. Lelaki itu menarik napas, kemudian balas menatap tegas mata Yuuki yang memandanginya dingin.

“Karena itu yang akan dilakukan Miyoshi sekarang, _Sir_ ,” jawab Sakuma tegas, mengeluarkan serpihan badai yang masih berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

Ya, lelaki itu penyebabnya. Semua nostalgia yang membayanginya seperti hantu, yang membuat pikirannya berkecamuk sampai buntu, hingga membuat Sakuma memilih meninggalkan apa yang ia percayai dan memihak sang _spy_ _master_ saat ini—semua karena seorang mata-mata muda dengan nama palsu ‘Miyoshi’, orang yang menyadarkannya betapa ia begitu buta memandangi dunia dan membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit.

_“Danke, Sakuma-san.”_ —suaranya kala itu berdesir lembut di telinganya, namun baru sekarang Sakuma tahu ada pesan duka yang tersirat dari senyumnya, dan ia tahu ketidakmampuannya membaca isi pesan itu akan ia bawa sampai liang kubur nanti.

Yuuki mengangkat dagunya, sudut bibirnya terangkat hingga menampakkan seringai tipis. “Apa berita itu benar—bahwa kau sudah terjatuh pada didikanku itu, Letnan?” tanyanya retorik, menuntut ya atau tidak dari yang bersangkutan.

_Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan aku sudah jatuh._ Sakuma terdiam, memilah kata sebelum menyuarakannya, “Seperti kata Anda, Yuuki- _san_.”

Yuuki mendengus menghina. “Kapan kau menyadarinya?”

“Saya ... tak tahu.”

“Kau membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Bahkan kau memerlukan kecelakaan kereta yang merenggut nyawanya untuk mampu menyadarinya seorang diri,” hina sang _spy master_ lagi.

Sakuma mengepalkan tangan lebih kuat. “Kalau diperbolehkan, saya akan menyeberang dan mengunjungi makamnya di Berlin,” sahutnya tegas.

Yuuki mendengus pendek. “Kau masih naif jika menyangkutnya.” _Artinya; jangan lakukan._

“Apa yang salah dengan mengucap salam perpisahan meski sesaat?” sergah Sakuma sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Meski tak ada yang mendengar, meski hanya dihadapan batu nisan kelabu dingin—Sakuma ingin, _ingin sekali_ , mengucap selamat tinggal pada mata-mata yang sudah berpulang ke haribaan tempat berkumpulnya para jiwa yang telah dijemput ajal.

“Kemudian membuat dirimu sendiri ditangkap karena diduga memiliki relasi dengan Katsuhiko Maki yang terduga mata-mata? Kau kira Miyoshi akan senang mendengarnya, huh?”

Sakuma bungkam, dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Yuuki. Netra gelapnya ganti memandang lantai kayu yang beberapa sisinya telah dilahap rayap. Ia masih naif dan ia masih beranggapan bahwa ia mampu bertindak seperti yang dilakukan Miyoshi, berpikir seolah ia bisa mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu saat dalam keadaan seperti ini.

“Saya hanya menyampaikan pendapat. Semua terserah pada kehendak Anda,” sahut Sakuma, tak menjawab tanya sang Letkol. Lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya, memandangi Yuuki dan memejamkan mata sesaat. “Sekian laporannya. Saya undur diri,” ujarnya sopan.

Tanpa membungkuk, sang tentara penghubung membalikkan badan, kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu.

“Ia begitu hidup dalam kematiannya, Letnan. Ia telah menuntaskan tugasnya dengan baik,” cetus Yuuki tiba-tiba.

Sakuma menghentikan langkah, merasakan dadanya bergemuruh untuk yang ke sekian kali. Ia menoleh, memandangi Yuuki yang masih tanpa ekspresi meneruskan kalimatnya.

“Aku membiarkannya memendam perasaan sepele itu padamu karena ia mampu mengesampingkan semua itu dan memprioritaskan misinya. Aku memang tak mengatakannya secara eksplist, tapi bukan berarti aku tak tahu,” sang _spy master_ meneruskan.

“Untuknya, aku menyamar sebagai pendeta yang memakamkannya. Ia memejamkan mata dengan pakaian terakhirnya beralaskan kelopak bunga—mawar putih, lili putih, dan mawar merah,” Yuuki mengakhiri ceritanya. Sakuma menahan napas, membayangkan bagaimana wajah terakhir Miyoshi tanpa seringai mencemooh, tanpa raut terkejut yang pernah tampak hanya beberapa detik, tanpa sorot mata kucing yang menyelidik— _begitu tenang dengan kelopak mata tertutup, seolah ia hanya tertidur dan begitu membuka mata akan menampakkan seringai angkuh nan arogan seperti biasanya_.

Sakuma kembali mengambil napas, meredakan rasa emosionalnya yang bisa jadi pecah saat itu juga. “Jika saya punya kesempatan saat itu, saya lebih memilih menaburkan _sakura_ dalam peti matinya,” ujarnya seraya menatap sang _spy master_. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebagai tanda hormat, kemudian memutar kenop pintu dan menutupnya dari luar.

Yuuki mendengus sesaat, senyum miringnya terbit. Letnan yang satu itu pasti diam-diam mempelajari hal-hal kecil selama Miyoshi tak ada, kalimat terakhirnya memberi bukti jelas padanya— _sejak kapan Sakuma tahu bahasa bunga?_

Terlebih, dalam bahasa bunga, _sakura_ berarti ‘bersamamu dalam keabadian’.

Yuuki meraih pena, kemudian melanjutkan tulisannya yang sempat tertunda. Dalam benaknya, sebuah gambaran terlukis tanpa tinta maupun warna. Ia ‘melihat’ muridnya tengah bersandar pada bahu sang tentara penghubung, senyum miring terulas di bibirnya, tangannya menggenggam secangkit mug yang mengepulkan asap tipis—mungkin berisi kopi—, yang jelas kilatan matanya tak mampu berdusta ia tengah bahagia. Pria yang disandarinya tengah tersenyum, manik gelapnya memancarkan antusiasme dan memandangi pria yang lebih muda darinya itu lekat, secangkir mug yang mengepulkan asap tipis juga tergenggam di salah satu tangannya—dijamin isinya pasti teh.

Mungkin mereka berbincang mengenai betapa konyolnya ajal yang menjemput mereka, atau bercerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi setelah sang mata-mata dijemput maut, atau sekadar berbagi perbincangan kecil mengenai rasa yang tak pernah terucap dari bibir mereka satu sama lain—satu rasa yang dirasakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya namun tak mampu diketahui dua orang yang merasakannya; _bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta_.

Tapi di dunia ini tak akan pernah ada yang namanya keabadian, Yuuki tahu itu— _dunia mengajarinya hal itu_. Kehidupan yang dijalani setiap manusia hanya sekali, begitu mati maka tamat sudah riwayatnya. Tak ada bukti pasti apa akan ada kehidupan berikutnya di alam sana atau terlahir kembali seperti reinkarnasi.

_Tapi, meski begitu ..._

_... rasanya bukan suatu hal yang salah untuk berharap—karena meski hasilnya tak sama dengan angan, miskalkulasi, hingga dengan mudah dipatahkan realitas, mengharapkan keduanya mendapat kebahagiaan entah di mana akan menjadi penentram semu yang sejenak mampu mengalihkan Yuuki dari ketidakwarasan dunia._

.

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> Dalam nama ‘Miyoshi’, ada ‘Mi’ dari ‘mi(tsu)’ yang artinya tiga. Jadi di sini saya buat Miyoshi suka angka tiga karena angka itu ada dalam nama (febeles) doi /bukan.
> 
> Kartu dua hati itu saya analogikan jadi ‘dua perasaan’ kayak semacam bertemunya dua hati dalam satu waktu.
> 
> Di tumblr, ada yang pernah ngeposting kalau Miyoshi, Jitsui, dan Kaminaga itu berangkat misinya bareng-bareng. Nah, di sini saya buatnya Kaminaga duluan ke London, terus pas doi mau balik baru Miyoshi sama Jitsui dikirim misi; Miyoshi ke Berlin dan Jitsui ke Morishima /jeder. Dan berhubung Kaminaga di anime-nya nggak ditulis jelas bulan apa, saya buatnya pas sebelum Miyoshi berangkat misi, doi udah balik dari London.
> 
> Danke : Thank you (Jerman).
> 
> Es tut mir leid : I’m sorry (Jerman).
> 
> Di wiki ditulis kalau sakura itu artinya ‘kind’ atau ‘gentle’, tapi pernah denger juga kalau sakura berarti ‘bersamamu dalam keabadian’. Jadi, di sini pakai yang kedua hehehe.
> 
> Dari tumblr juga saya pernah baca kalau ending LN Joker Game itu tadinya Yuuki udah semacam memberi saran ke pihak militer Jepang, tapi pihak militer nggak terima gitu (secara juga mereka harga dirinya setinggi lagit), terus seinget saya sampe berniat melenyapkan Yuuki. Nah, abis itu Sakuma ngasih tau Yuuki jadi akhirnya Yuuki ngejual informasi ke pihak Amerika dan Sakuma juga pindah ke Amerika (ini pasti karena efek ditinggal Miyoshi #BUKAN).
> 
> Masih inget kan sama episode Odagiri? Itu ngapain coba pas mau ending Miyoshi nyandar di dinding yang di deket pintu? Apa jangan-jangan ... dia abis kencan sama Sakuma? #nggak #ngarepdulu #yha.
> 
> Ada yang merhatiin siapa pendeta yang makamin korban-korban yang nggak dibawa keluarga/kerabatnya di episode 11? Coba deh diliat lagi ((itu mirip banget sama Mbah Yuuki AAAA— /ditendang)). Makanya di sini saya ngebuat Mbah Yuuki itu sempet nyamar jadi pendeta buat makamin Miyoshi wkwkwk /yha.
> 
> AKHIRNYA INI FANFIK JADI JUGAAA! /tebar confetti/. Dari dulu pengen banget nyumbang angst SakuMiyo (lagi), akhirnya ini fanfik sepanjang rel kereta jadi juga :”)) Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan di fanfiksi ini kayak OOC level ekstrem terus muter-muter gini alurnya, belum banyak yang di-skip dan lain-lain sebagainya, angst apaan ini huhuhu orzz /krai. Apa ini Miyoshi modusnya kurang /BUKAN. Saya butuh Miyoshi mode terkejut karena sangat presyes(?), ibaratnya, Miyoshi tuh tau segalanya jadi kalo doi sampe diem syok terkejut dengan mata membulat dan tubuh membeku serasa ... sangat manusiawi, bahwa ternyata ada sesuatu yang bisa ngebuat doi nggak tau apa yang harus dilakuin padahal dia serba sempurna /eeaa. Tapi tetep aja Sakuma lelet banget nyadarnya /HEH. Dan ternyata Mbah Yuuki adalah shipper SakuMiyo terselubung /GAGITU. Aduh pokoknya maap buat kekurangannya di sini ;;__;; endingnya begini lagi wkwk /boboan. Omong-omong, mau curhat nih, saya mulai rada sibuk huhu tolong doain saya pulang bawa IP cantik di atas 3 ya ;;__;; terus, entah kenapa ngerasa akhir-akhir ini tulisannya agak hambar jadi ... yaa mohon maaf kalau feels-nya kurang dan sebagainya /kembali tjium satu-satu /HEH. Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk Event Garis Miring serta FID #8! Sukses untuk event-nya Belinda-san dan terus jaya FID! XD
> 
> Terima kasih untuk yang telah berkunjung di sini! Segala kritik, saran, komentar, fangirlingan, dan lainnya sangat ditunggu lho! XD sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
